


Sentimental

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Love, Non-Binary Yuri Plisetsky, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Otabek loves Yuri. He especially loves bickering with them.Sentence 18: “Falling in love with you was the worst mistake I could’ve made.”





	Sentimental

Love hurts. Otabek doesn’t want to sound painfully sentimental, but it does. It really hurts. Being in love with Yuri but thinking it was unrequited hurt, being apart from Yuri hurts, and seeing Yuri struggling hurts. And even when he and Yuri are together, the overwhelming sensation of love that floods his chest almost hurts. Let’s just say that love is kind of painful.

One day, when he and Yuri are taking advantage of their both being in Japan by spending time together, Otabek mentions this in an offhanded way.

“Have you ever felt like love is painful?”

And Yuri looks at him with a strange expression on their face, sitting upright and letting Otabek’s arm slip from around their shoulders. “What the hell are you on about? Don’t tell me you’re into all that sentimental crap.”

So shocked by their statement, Otabek laughs. “I’m guessing you’re not?”

“God, no,” Yuri says, sighing. “It’s infuriating.”

And Otabek gasps like he was just morbidly offended, and says, “How can you say that, Yura? Falling in love with you was the worst mistake I could’ve made.”

Yuri grins, eyebrows raised. “Oh shut up, Beka.”

And they both laugh as Yuri kisses him.


End file.
